This competitive renewal grant application requests continued support for the General (Adult) Clinical Research Center at Yale-New Haven Medical Center and Yale University School of Medicine. Request is made for support of personnel and physical facilities for investigations by Yale Medical School Faculty on both inpatients and outpatients; a metabolic kitchen; a computer resource (CDMAS); core laboratories; office space and necessary supporting staff and facilities. This Center, which has been functioning continuously since 1961, permits the full-time staff of the Departments of Internal Medicine, Surgery, Psychiatry, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Dermatology, Epidemiology and Public Health at the School of Medicine; faculty of the School of Nursing and the Department of Food and Nutritional Services to conduct clinical investigations involving a wide variety of conditions affecting adults as well as to make observations of the physiology of man for research purposes. This Center also serves as an extremely valuable resource in the training of future investigators and practitioners.